Much Ado about Something
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku./ cover by: もちづき (pixiv)/ chapter 8 update
1. Antithesis

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _As contraries are known by contraries, so is the delight of presence best known by the torments of absence." —Alcibiades_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#1. A = Antithesis**

Sama seperti langit yang eksis bersama bumi, maupun _yin_ yang ada bersama _yang_ , Shouyou tahu dengan pasti bahwa kedua muridnya itu memang diciptakan saling berlawanan.

Tidak, ini bukan hanya tentang penampilan mereka yang bagai cahaya dan kegelapan, tidak sesimpel itu. Bagaimana mereka bersikap dan bereaksi terhadap dunia dan sekitarnya, bagaimana mereka menjalani hidupnya, bagaimana mereka memaknai hal-hal yang terjadi padanya—semua hal itu berbeda sama sekali.

Sakata Gintoki, si ikal bersurai putih keperakan yang ditemuinya pertama kali jelas memiliki potensi. Bukan hanya tentang seni bela diri dan macam-macamnya, tapi entah mengapa Shouyou bisa menemukan ketetapan hati di balik iris _ruby_ yang selalu terlihat tidak peduli itu. Sikap kurang antusiasnya itu sebenarnya menyimpan sisi protektif yang tidak banyak orang ketahui.

Sedangkan Takasugi Shinsuke, anak bersurai hitam keunguan yang selanjutnya dia temui, mungkinlebih bisa diharapkan dalam segi tekad dan visi. Terbukti setelah datang beberapa kali ke _doujo_ , dia akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan sabetan _bokuto_ Gintoki (meskipun harus menanggung kekalahan berkali-kali). Namun, selama apapun dia menerawang mata _olive_ itu, Shouyou tidak mampu menemukan hati dan jiwa seteguh anak pertama tadi.

Perbedaan yang ada pada keduanya pun bukan tidak menciptakan gesekan dan turbulensi. Ada saja hal-hal yang mereka perdebatkan dan ributkan. Dari hal sepele seperti penyebab Zura tidur dengan mata yang selalu terbuka, hingga hal-hal terkait pelajaran yang kerap disinggungnya di dalam kelas.

Akan tetapi, di setiap pertengkaran dan perdebatan yang melibatkan keduanya, Shouyou bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa ada juga hal-hal yang sama-sama mereka miliki, misalnya sifat tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Adalah hal yang istimewa bagi seorang Sakata Gintoki ketika dia menanggapi sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu nyatanya seringkali berwujud Takasugi.

Bukankah gesekan dan turbulensi adalah cara keduanya untuk saling berinteraksi? Bukankah _antithesis_ ada untuk saling melengkapi?

Maka dari itu, Shouyou tidak pernah khawatir, karena keduanya hadir untuk saling menyeimbangkan. Keberadaan Takasugi bisa membuat Gintoki untuk sesekali mengesampingkan sifat pasif dalam dirinya. Namun, lebih dari itu semua, ketika suatu hari nanti dunia berubah menjadi tak bersahabat lagi, ketika masa kanak-kanak tak mampu dinikmati lagi, atau ketika takdir buruk tak dapat dihindari lagi, mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Ketika saatnya nanti jiwa Takasugi tersesat dalam keputusasaan, akan selalu ada Gintoki yang menuntunnya untuk kembali.***

 **FIN**


	2. Bushido

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _A warrior is worthless unless he rises above others and stands strong in the midst of a storm."_ _—_ _Yamamoto Tsunetomo, Hagakure_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#2. B = Bushido**

Semenjak Takasugi memilih menapaki jalan sebagai seorang _samurai_ , semenjak itulah menjadi yang terkuat mutlak baginya. Dia harus kuat. Bukan hanya kuat menaklukan setiap siswa yang mengeroyoknya usai sekolah (dan menjadikannya bahan olok-olok karena hanya mampu bersekolah dengan dukungan beasiswa dan talenta, tidak karena uang dan jabatan keluarga). Bukan hanya kuat menahan diri untuk tinggal di keluarga minim afeksi namun sarat aturan ketat. Tapi menjadi kuat dan yang terkuat adalah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk tetap waras di tengah dunia yang menurutnya busuk ini.

* * *

 _Kau datang ke sini karena ragu dengan jalanmu, kan? Aku juga pernah mengalaminya bahkan sampai saat ini. Tak apa jika kau khawatir dan ragu. Setiap samurai berhak menentukan bushido-nya sendiri, termasuk dirimu._

* * *

Takasugi merasa bahwa jalan hidup sebagai yang terkuat adalah yang paling tepat baginya, hingga dia bertemu dengan dua orang itu. _Samurai_ murah senyum yang membuka sekolah kuil gratis dan anak aneh dengan rambut keperakan yang selalu bersamanya.

Keduanya bagai anomali yang tiba-tiba terjadi dalam siklus hidupnya, menuntunnya ke dalam rentetan perubahan, bukan hanya tentang hal yang terjadi pada lingkungannya, tetapi juga pada pola pikirnya. Dia mulai merasa ragu pada jalan yang telah ditapakinya.

Dia kuat, pria yang belakangan ini dipanggilnya _sensei_ itu pernah mengakuinya. Ya, dia kuat, bagaimanapun pada beberapa kesempatan dia telah berhasil mengalahkan Gintoki, si ikal menyebalkan itu. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tahu bahwa Gintoki tetaplah lebih kuat dari dirinya. Belum lagi Shouyou- _sensei_ yang bisa membuatnya diam tak berkutik hanya dengan satu jitakan di kepala, Takasugi tak perlu mempertanyakan lagi kekuatan orang itu.

Akan tetapi, apakah kalah dan menang, lemah dan kuat, masih penting untuk dipermasalahkan lagi?

Takasugi menemukan ketenangan hanya dengan menjadi bagian dari mereka, menjadi salah satu dari murid di sekolah kuil itu. Tertawa bersama, belajar di kelas yang sama, bahkan menikmati _onigiri_ buatan Zura bersama-sama, apalagi yang kurang menyenangkan dari itu semua?

Takasugi tidak ingat sejak kapan menjadi yang terkuat tidak begitu menarik lagi.

Takasugi lupa… sejak kapan melindungi senyum di wajah pria itu menjadi prioritas utamanya hingga saat ini.***

 **FIN**

* * *

*Bushido: kode etik keksatriaan golongan _Samurai_ dalam feodalisme Jepang.

*Onigiri: nasi kepal

* * *

 **A/N:**

Welp, makin gak jelas ternyata di chapter ini :"

Udah gitu chapter ini entah kenapa lebih sulit dibuat daripada chapter sebelumnya (mungkin karena menghayati sudut pandang Takasugi- _sama_ emang susah X'D)

Ya kira2 ini maksudnya _bushido_ -nya Takasugi itu melindungi Shouyou. Makanya jangan salahkan dia yang bertransformasi jadi _villain_ pas kehilangan _sensei-_ nya T^T


	3. Clique

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _Birds of the same feathers flock together, and when they flock together they fly so high."_ _—_ _Cecil Thounaojam_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#3. C = Clique**

Katsura tidak bisa memutuskan apakah Takasugi itu bodoh atau sangat bodoh. Setiap hari mengendap-endap ke sekolah kuil milik Yoshida Shouyou, menantang berkelahi anak bernama Gintoki, lalu pulang dengan luka-luka lebam karena tidak berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Lebih parah lagi sesampainya di rumah, ayahnya memarahi dan tidak memberinya makan dari siang hingga malam hari.

Tapi mungkin Katsura yang salah, Katsura yang tidak bisa memahami. Setiap kali dia mengikuti langkah-langkah Takasugi ke sekolah kuil itu, dia melihat ada perubahan-perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada rekannya tersebut. Takasugi menjadi lebih _persistent_ dan keras kepala, namun di satu sisi dia terlihat lebih _hidup_.

Takasugi telah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuknya, lebih-lebih setelah berhasil mengalahkan Gintoki.

Setelahnya, Katsura pasti mendapati Takasugi dan Gintoki selalu berdebat dan berkelahi. Takasugi yang jarang membuka diri dan Gintoki yang paling cuek dan tidak peduli terlibat dalam perdebatan sengit seharusnya adalah hal yang jarang-jarang terjadi. Namun sebaliknya, ada saja hal-hal kecil yang mereka jadikan dasar perseteruan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin kalah dan berada di bawah, hingga membuat Katsura berpikir betapa akrabnya mereka berdua, tidak seperti dirinya.

Ya, tidak sepertinya yang lebih sering terdiam di tengah pertengkaran. Dia bisa saja sesekali mengomentari, namun tak benar-benar bisa bergabung ke dalam batas lingkaran yang tak sengaja diciptakan oleh keduanya. Ada jarak sebesar jurang yang tidak bisa begitu saja dia seberangi, seolah-olah dia bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang hanya mengikuti Takasugi hingga sampai kemari.

Tapi salahkah dia? Salahkah kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka? Salahkah langkah-langkah yang telah ditempuhnya untuk sampai di tempat ini?

Katsura membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengambang di dalam angan selagi memperhatikan dua anak itu (lagi-lagi) beradu mulut dan saling mencaci. Sesungguhnya Katsura ingin bertanya mengenai arti keberadaannya di antara mereka, namun dia terlalu takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kalian berdua selalu bertengkar bersama karena kalian serupa, sama-sama bodoh. _Tidak seperti aku_ ," tiba-tiba saja malah kalimat itu yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, menggantikan pertanyaan krusial yang tidak bisa terucapkan.

"Bicara apa kau, Zura?—" Takasugi dan Gintoki menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan,"—kau juga bagian dari kami, _bodoh_."

Kedua iris _hazel_ miliknya membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban itu. Mendadak urgensi untuk tersenyum lebar muncul. Katsura berusaha menyembunyikan senyum yang terlanjur muncul itu sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah keduanya dan berteriak lantang.

" _Zura janai, Katsura da_!"***

 **FIN**

* * *

*Zura janai, Katsura da: Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura.

* * *

A/N:

Setelah Zura cuma disinggung-singgung di chapter sebelumnya, kali ini saya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya pusat karakter di chapter ini. XD

Ternyata mendalami karakter Zura juga enggak gampang, terutama perasaan terkucilkan yang diam-diam dia rasakan :')


	4. Duality

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _Contradiction is not a sign of falsity, nor the lack of contradiction a sign of truth."—_ _Blaise Pascal_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#4. D = Duality**

Ada saat-saat tertentu, ketika pikirannya tak teralihkan oleh hal-hal yang tidak perlu, Gintoki mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya substansi apa yang ada di dalam isi kepala orang itu.

Bukan berarti waktu-waktu yang telah dihabiskannya bersama Shouyou- _sensei_ selama ini mampu menjawab segala teka-teki yang mengungkung laki-laki itu. Tidak, waktu seumur jagung itu takkan cukup. Gintoki bahkan berani menjamin hingga langit dan bumi berganti posisi, atau hingga Zura dan Takasugi bertukar kepribadian, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran _sensei-_ nya itu.

Orang itu seumpama koin yang jatuh berdiri ketika diundi. Ada dua sisi yang bertolak belakang dari dirinya yang eksis secara bersamaan. Karakter yang dimilikinya seolah saling menegasikan satu sama lain. Jangan pernah kau berharap mendapatkan _kepala_ atau _ekor_ , karena kau akan mendapatkan _keduanya_.

Gintoki tidak akan pernah lupa betapa lembutnya senyuman sang guru saat menjanjikan sebuah kehidupan yang baru, pun dia tidak juga lupa betapa keras dan menyakitkannya jitakan pertama yang diterimanya hanya karena enggan menggunakan honorifik ' _sensei'_ saat memanggil lelaki itu (oke, yang satu ini memang kesalahannya). Sifat kalem dan terlampau bijak yang dibarengi oleh raut wajah relatif belia saja sudah menjadi poin lain dari dualitasnya. Belum lagi wajah feminin dan cenderung _bishounen_ itu dengan sangat baik mampu menyembunyikan sisi maskulinitas seorang _samurai_ miliknya.

Tak jarang keputusan-keputusan kontradiktif yang diambil Shouyou- _sensei_ meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Tak jarang pula ketika dia berpikir telah berhasil memahaminya, Shouyou- _sensei_ memberikan kejutan lain yang tidak terduga-duga. Dalam hal ini, bahkan Takasugi dan Zura pun pasti sependapat dengannya.

Dualitas adalah inti dari _sensei-_ nya itu.

Ada semangat masa muda yang berkobar-kobar di antara ketetapan hati dan kebijaksanaan leluhur di dalam jiwanya. Ada stagnansi sebuah keluarga dan dinamisnya persahabatan yang mampu diberikannya. Kualitas seperti apa lagi yang bisa menandingi guru seperti ini?

Oleh karena itu, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Gintoki tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi terhadap tindak-tanduk orang itu. Dibiarkannya saja kontradiksi itu berjalan tanpa mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut. Karena bagaimanapun, semakin Gintoki berusaha untuk mengerti, justru ketidakmengertianlah yang akan didapatnya. Gintoki hanya cukup tahu cara kerja paradoks tentang _sensei-_ nya itu.

(—sehingga, jika suatu hari nanti orang itu memintanya untuk mengabulkan janji yang dilematis, Gintoki tidak akan terkejut lagi.)***

 **FIN**

* * *

*Bishounen: _pretty boy_ (lelaki muda yang memiliki wajah tampan mengarah ke 'cantik')

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kali ini sudut pandangnya Gintoki buat Shouyou, ehehehe ^^

Maapkan diriku yang update-nya lama begini. Sebenernya, konsep chapter ini udah ada dari awal, tinggal ditulis dan dikembangkan aja. Tapi sayang sekali, saya lagi terjebak plot untuk fanfict lain yang temanya agak beda dan rumit *GakAdaYangNanya

Terima kasih karena udah setia menunggu dan membaca hingga di chapter ini. Tulisannya masih gak jelas, ya? X'D


	5. Elementary

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _To love someone means to see him as God intended him."—_ _Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#5. E = Elementary**

 _Elementary: easily dealt with; straightforward and uncomplicated._

Sepanjang perjalanan hidup yang telah dilaluinya, Shouyou mendapati bahwa setiap hal di dunia telah memiliki tempatnya masing-masing. Ada keringnya kemarau yang menyeimbangkan basahnya musim penghujan. Ada musim semi yang menumbuhkan pepohonan setelah musim gugur menjatuhkan dedaunannya. Hal-hal yang berkebalikan itu telah memiliki posisinya masing-masing, sebagai penyeimbang satu sama lain.

Namun adakalanya penyeimbang tidak harus berupa antitesa. Shouyou menemukan bahwa 'roda ketiga' pun bisa saja menyeimbangkan dua hal yang saling bertentangan. Pihak penengah ini tidak harus memiliki karakter yang mencakup kedua belah pihak yang berkebalikan, tidak harus melulu karakter dualitas.

Shouyou menemukan peran penting itu di balik iris _hazel_ yang kerap menatapnya dengan sinar keingitahuan yang mendalam.

Karakter si penengah ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kedua belah pihak yang bertikai. Dia juga tidak memiliki sifat yang kontradiktif. Setiap hal yang dilakukannya jujur apa adanya. Dia tidak rumit.

Jika ada suatu hal yang bisa digambarkan seperti buku yang terbuka, maka dialah orangnya.

Dia mudah sekali ditebak, sungguh, dan dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk menutupi tujuan dari setiap hal yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak penuh rahasia seperti teman pertama di sekolah lamanya. Meski demikian, keaktifannya dalam berkata dan bertindak juga berkebalikan dari sikap apatis si rambut ikal.

Bukan hanya penengah, dia juga seorang inisiator handal. Dengan cara-cara konyol khasnya, dia kerap menyatukan kedua rekannya itu (jangan lupakan _onigiri_ buatannya di kali pertama kekalahan Gintoki terjadi).

Shouyou pun dapat menilai bahwa anak itu memiliki kualitas yang mumpuni sebagai seorang _samurai_. Di antara ketiganya, ah tidak, bahkan di antara seluruh anak yang menjadi muridnya saat ini, Shouyou dapat memastikan bahwa dialah yang paling mencintai negerinya. Perasaan itu begitu tulus dan murni bahkan tidak mampu ternodai berbagai pengkhianatan yang dilakukan penguasa negeri ini. Tidak berlebihan rasanya bila Shouyou berasumsi dia akan menjadi seorang patriot saat besar nanti.

Aspek-aspek tersebut di atas membuat karakter anak itu nyaris tidak kompleks sama sekali. Tindakannya, ucapannya, gerak-geriknya, tanpa ilmu deduksi dan premonisi pun Shouyou hampir selalu bisa menebaknya.

" _Ne, sensei._ Kenapa kau selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya?" melalui tatapannya, mata _hazel_ itu sudah lebih dahulu menyuarakan pertanyaan ini pada Shouyou, jauh sebelum si pemilik mata menyuarakannya.

Bukan hal sulit pula bagi Shouyou untuk menjawabnya.

"Berbeda dengan dua anak yang sedang bertengkar di ujung sana, kau mudah ditebak, Zura," Shouyou tersenyum hangat sebelum melanjutkan, "dan itu bagus."***

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Wow. Jadi juga tulisan di chapter ini o_o *kaget sendiri*

Jujur chapter ini cukup lama berprogress karena saya plin-plan nentuin tema yang sekiranya pas buat huruf 'E'. Ada beberapa kandidat tema, cuma pas ditulis itu kok ya kayak ada yang kurang. Makanya pas baru nulis sedikit, langsung di-delete lagi ahahaha

Tema ini kepikiran dari judul salah satu serial TV Sherlock Holmes (New York version). Ya… sebenernya serial TV itu juga yang menghambat progress nulis saya ehehe /woi

Kalo diandaikan dalam matematika (dan saya ingin sekali mengandaikannya demikian), karakter Zura itu seperti 0, Gintoki 1, Takasugi -1, Shouyou akar (1). Entah tulisan saya ini dan tulisan-tulisan sebelumnya bisa menggambarkannya seperti itu atau enggak :'D

Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih karena udah membaca XD


	6. Forgive

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _All men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil." ―Sophocles, Antigone_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#6. F = Forgive**

Takasugi membencinya, jauh melebihi banyak hal yang pernah dia benci sebelumnya. Dia benci rambut putih keperakan yang terlihat selalu berantakan itu. Dia benci kompleksi pucat yang dimiliki anak itu. Dia benci sikap santai dan plegmatisnya dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu. Dia benci bagaimana pertarungan _kendo_ nyaris selalu dimenangkan oleh si ikal itu.

Takasugi _benar-benar_ membencinya.

Premis tersebut saja sudah cukup untuk membenarkan berbagai sikap antipati yang diberikannya terhadap anak itu. Toh adu mulut dan caci maki sudah menjadi rutinitas di dalam interaksi mereka.

Meski demikian, Takasugi tahu dan mengerti bahwa ada batas-batas tertentu yang tidak boleh dilewati, bahkan terhadap orang-orang seperti Gintoki. Sayangnya, Takasugi tanpa sengaja telah _melewati_ batas itu.

* * *

" _Kau tidak akan mengerti, karena kau tidak punya orangtua."_

* * *

Seharusnya anak itu balas menghinanya, seperti biasa. Seharusnya anak itu menyorotnya dengan tatapan mata ikan mati, seperti biasa. Seharusnya dia _tidak_ menundukkan kepala lalu diam seribu bahasa.

(—sehingga Takasugi tak perlu dihantui perasaan bersalah yang menjengkelkan ini.)

Takasugi tahu, seperti perkataan Shouyou- _sensei_ , bahwa manusia itu makhluk yang tidak sempurna, kesalahan mutlak adanya. Takasugi pun bukan balita yang masih perlu diajarkan caranya meminta maaf. Tapi isu sesederhana meminta maaf saja bisa jadi begitu rumit kalau harus dilakukan seorang Takasugi terhadap Gintoki. Harga dirinya menolak sejak ide itu muncul di kepala.

Mungkin langit harus runtuh dulu sebelum dia sanggup melakukannya.

* * *

"Pulang sekolah, temui aku di belakang _doujou._ "

Iris _ruby_ itu membelalak keheranan sebelum kemudian pemiliknya menganggukkan kepala perlahan.

* * *

"Gintoki, aku..." lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk memulai.

"Oi, ada apa ini, Takasugi? Jangan bilang kau mau menembakku, hiii... Aku masih normal. Lebih baik kau tembak Zura saja sana."

"BUKAN, BODOH! Aku—" Takasugi menghirup udara dalam satu tarikan napas dan menghembuskannya sebelum melanjutkan, "—perkataanku yang kemarin itu, soal—"

"Soal aku tidak punya orangtua?"

Rasa seperti dicubit melanda perutnya. Sial sekali Takasugi harus merasakan kegugupan yang terus bertambah parah seperti ini.

"Hahaha, santai saja. Aku 'kan memang tidak punya _orangtua_."

Hawa dingin merayap ke tengkuknya akibat nada penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat. Tidak peduli langit akan runtuh atau bumi akan terjungkir balik, Takasugi tetap harus mengatakannya sekarang juga.

"Maa—"

"Tak jadi masalah, 'kan? Aku memang tidak punya orangtua," Gintoki menepuk ringan bahunya sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi aku punya _keluarga_."***

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Selesai juga chapter ini :') *terharu

Semoga Gin-chan sama Takasugi-nya enggak OOC, ya ._.

Oke, maaf banget karena lagi-lagi ngapdetnya lama dan gak konsisten DX

Author satu ini emang gampang banget terdistraksi terutama kalo faktor pendistraksinya makin banyak *jangan ditiru*

FYI, mulai dari chapter ini mungkin tema yang diangkat jadi lebih santai dan _seperti ide awalnya,_ mengutamakan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka sebelum masalah datang menimpa mereka _*silent cry*_

 _Without further ado_ , makasih bagi yang masih setia membaca hingga chapter ini XD


	7. Ghost Story

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _The suspicious mind conjures its own demons."― Hanshiro Tsugomu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#7. G = Ghost Story**

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan cerita hantu?"

Gintoki tidak ingat siapa di antara kedua teman sekamarnya yang memulai ide ini. Yang jelas jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan adalah tidak.

Tidak.

Dan itu _bukan_ karena dia takut atau apa.

Akan tetapi, sama seperti hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini: suara mayoritaslah yang akan berkuasa. Kedua anak itu setuju dan mengabaikan hak asasi manusianya.

Sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, bukan? Ketidaksetujuannya terhadap ide ini bukan karena ia takut pada cerita hantu, tetapi karena Gintoki berpandangan bahwa hantu itu seperti manusia, tidak suka bila ada yang membicarakan di belakangnya ("Gintoki, hantu itu tak ada," jawab rekan sekaligus _archenemy_ -nya itu).

Dia menoleh pada Zura, mencari pembelaan sambil memasang wajah memelas yang jarang-jarang sudi ia keluarkan. ("Tak perlu takut, Gintoki. Bahkan dalam tidur, mataku tetap bisa mengawasimu!" –justru itu salah satu hal yang menambah _ketidaknyamanan_ nya.)

"Mulai saja, Zura," tanpa belas kasihan, Takasugi malah memerintahkan Zura untuk segera memulai idenya barusan.

Zura berdehem sekali setelah bergumam 'Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_ '. Gintoki menutup telinga, berharap gelombang suara tak mampu menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Percuma saja.

"Sebelumnya, aku peringatkan bahwa cerita ini bukan fiksi atau rekaan, tapi legenda yang berdasarkan pada kisah nyata," Zura berdehem lagi sekali, "pada suatu hari..."

* * *

Tok...tok...tok...

"Shouyou, kau sudah tidur?"

Gintoki mengetuk pintu geser di depannya. Berkali-kali dia menoleh ke segala arah—tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Kalau sampai Shouyou tidak membuka pintu ini, Gintoki memutuskan akan mendobraknya apapun yang terjadi. Masalah Shouyou marah atau apa bisa dia tangani besok, _mungkin_. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia tak ingin diselimuti rasa _paranoid_ seperti ini hanya karena cerita hantu bodoh buatan Zura.

 _Itu cuma buatan Zura. Fiktif, fiktif, fiktif._

Selang beberapa detik setelah ia berbisik, pintu geser itu terbuka menampilkan sosok sang _sensei_ yang sedang mengucek sebelah mata. Beruntung Gintoki tak perlu mendobrak pintunya.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?"

Shouyou tertegun sebentar sebelum mengembangkan senyum khasnya.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa?"

Gintoki segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja diterangi dengan cahaya lampu minyak oleh pemiliknya.

"Tak bisa tidur."

Gintoki tahu bahwa kedua mata Shouyou mampu membaca isi hatinya, sumber kegelisahannya sekarang, sama seperti ketika ia membaca pergerakannya mengayunkan _shinai_ saat latihan. Dan teruntuk alasan itulah, Gintoki hanya perlu menjawab sekenanya. Pada akhirnya, Shouyou pasti akan mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau takut?" _Bingo_.

Dia hanya bergumam ' _mungkin'_ sambil memasukkan diri ke dalam futon kedua yang baru saja digelarnya.

"Kali ini apa? _Yuki-onna_? _Tengu_?"

"Iblis pemakan bangkai."

Shouyou tertawa.

"Tidak lucu, Shouyou."

"Seperti apa penampilannya?"

"Rambutnya putih semua. Tubuhnya kecil, tapi serangannya kuat. Mengincar mayat manusia di medan pertempuran," ragu-ragu Gintoki menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Shouyou tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak lucu. Kenapa kau tertawa terus, sih?"

Shouyou menahan diri untuk tidak berkata 'bukankah itu dirimu?'. Melihat ketakutan pada wajah murid pertamanya ini adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Kurasa sehebat dan sejahat apapun iblis yang dikatakan oleh kedua temanmu ini, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Kau percaya?"

Gintoki mengangguk sambil membenamkan wajah pada bantalnya. Shouyou itu monster, mana mungkin dia bisa kalah.

"Jadi selama aku ada, apa lagi yang perlu kau takutkan?"***

 **FIN**

* * *

 _*Archenemy_ : musuh bebuyutan

 _*Shinai_ : semacam pedang kayu, tapi biasa digunakan untuk _kendo_

 _*Yuki-onna_ : wanita salju, makhluk mitos dari Jepang

 _*Tengu_ : makhluk penunggu gunung yang terlihat seperti manusia gagak, makhluk mitos dari Jepang

* * *

 **A/N:**

Huwaa, ini apa? Percakapannya tiba-tiba jadi banyak hahaha (padahal chapter 1 sama sekali gak ada)

Saya asumsikan mereka bertiga itu tinggal di Shouka Sonjuku dan tidur sekamar. Trus, ya, yang diceritain Zura itu mitosnya Gintoki, tapi orangnya gak sadar dan malah takut xD

Aaah, makasih buat yang masih sudi baca cerita ini. Maaf ya update-nya lama (padahal masih sempet2nya nulis fanfik lain.) Idenya udah ada lama banget, cuma saya masih bingung nulisnya biar lebih kerasa. Jadinya malah gini lagi hahaha :')

Okedeh, sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya, ya. Semoga enggak bosen baca fanfik saia :3


	8. Haiku

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Much Ado about Something**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan ficlet dari A hingga Z tentang keseharian 4 laki-laki di Shouka Sonjuku.

 **.**

" _Summer grasses,_

 _All that remains_

 _Of soldiers' dreams"_

― _Matsuo Bashō_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#8. H = Haiku**

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Yoshida Shouyou ajarkan kepada murid-muridnya. Bukan hanya tentang kemampuan akademis seperti membaca, berhitung, dan menulis, atau kemampuan menggunakan pedang selayaknya seorang _samurai_ sungguhan.

Itu penting, tapi bukan hanya itu yang _samurai-samurai_ cilik ini butuhkan.

Di zaman ketika keberlangsungan hidup tak dapat dengan mudah diprediksi, ketika perang dan tindak kekerasan yang mendominasi, Shouyou tidak ingin mereka melupakan bahwa kekuatan sejati berasal dari ketangguhan jiwa di dalam diri.

Dia ingin semua muridnya mampu mengekspresikan dengan baik perasaan di dalam hati. (karena bagaimana pun hebatnya mereka mengayunkan _shinai_ , mereka tetaplah sekumpulan anak-anak biasa).

" _Haiku_?"

Selengkung senyum tersungging di wajah sang Guru.

"Ya, kita akan belajar tentang _haiku_."

Seketika wajah-wajah polos di hadapannya terbalut oleh sinar keingintahuan dan rasa penasaran yang mendalam.

" _Sensei_ , _haiku_ itu apa? Yang ada volinya itu?"

"Itu _Haiky**,_ Gintoki. _Haiku_ adalah salah satu jenis puisi."

"Berarti tidak ada latihan di _doujou_?"

Ah, dia sudah menduga pertanyaan bernada protes ini akan diutarakan muridnya yang duduk paling belakang dan paling jarang memperhatikan itu.

"Ada, tetapi tidak hari ini. Kau keberatan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengerucutkan bibir tanpa mengajukan protes berkelanjutan. Tentu saja anak itu masih sayang dengan keselamatan kepalanya yang sering dijadikan sasaran dari sebuah jitakan (yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang lembut!). Lagipula dia tidak keberatan berdiam di dalam ruangan dan mendengarkan pelajaran yang Shouyou berikan (hingga _ketiduran_ ).

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Nah, Shouyou sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika lengan dari pemilik netra _olive_ yang duduk di barisan terdepan itu teracung tinggi.

"Apa bedanya _haiku_ dengan _tanka_ , _Sensei_?"

Shouyou tidak menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada pengetahuan yang dimiliki anak ini.

"Meskipun sama-sama puisi, perbedaannya banyak sekali, Takasugi. Jika _tanka_ terdiri dari 31 suku kata, _haiku_ hanya terdiri dari 17 suku kata yang dibagi menjadi tiga baris, masing-masing terdiri dari 5-7-5 suku kata. Selain itu, dalam pemilihan kata, _haiku_ biasanya tidak sepuitis _tanka_ , karena sesungguhnya jiwa dari sebuah _haiku_ adalah _momen_."

Shouyou membuka buku yang ia pegang lalu menuliskannya pada papan tulis.

 _Nusumi-ku_

 _ringo ni hara wo_

 _itamekeri_

 _(Apel curian_

 _Yang ku makan, membuat_

 _Perutku sakit)_

" _Haiku_ ini dibuat oleh seorang seniman _haiku_ yang terkenal, Masaoka Shiki. Apakah diksi yang dipilih olehnya terdengar puitis? Tidak. Tapi ada momen yang dihadirkan di dalamnya. Sebuah momen ketika si _aku_ di dalam _haiku_ tersebut memakan apel curian yang menyebabkan perutnya sakit. Itulah jiwa dari _haiku-_ nya. Paham?"

Selain bocah bersurai perak (yang sedang asyik menggenggam _katana_ -nya erat-erat), seluruh anak di dalam kelas itu manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya kalian mencoba membuat _haiku_ sendiri-sendiri."

Ibarat aba-aba, murid-murid di dalam kelas kecilnya itu segera meraih alat tulis dan mulai mencoret buku masing-masing.

Bukankah mereka semua adalah _samurai-samurai_ cilik yang manis?

* * *

Mungkin _tidak_ semuanya.

"Gintoki, kau sudah buat?"

"Apa aku harus buat?"

"Tentu."

"Temanya bebas, kan?"

"Ya."

Bocah bermata mirah itu melempar pandang ke langit-langit kelas, menerawang beberapa saat lalu menuliskan gagasannya di buku miliknya.

"Sudah? Boleh kulihat?"

Anak itu menyodorkan bukunya pada sang Guru.

 _Coklat maupun_

 _Vanilla, lebih enak_

 _Rasa stroberi_

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak salah, kan?"

Shouyou menatap Gintoki kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya kembali.

"Secara teknis, tidak."

Bisa jadi inilah sisi _manis_ dari murid ber-mata ikan mati-nya itu.

* * *

"Katsura, kau sudah?"

"Sudah, _Sensei_!" anak itu menjawab dengan kepingan _hazel_ yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau ingin membacakannya?"

Anak itu menganggukan kepala penuh semangat. Diraihnya buku yang telah ia tulisi, berdehem sekali, lalu membacakan _haiku_ yang telah ia torehkan tadi:

" _Bulan bersinar_

 _Terang, sedang sang pungguk_

 _Hanya memandang"_

Beberapa anak bertepuk tangan sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Pun dengan Shouyou. Tak disangka dia menemukan bakat lain dari diri bocah satu ini.

"Hebat juga kau, Zura."

" _Bukanlah Zura,_

 _Melainkan Katsura,_

 _Ingat yang benar!"_

Oke, mungkin Katsura _terlalu_ berbakat dalam hal ini.

* * *

"Takasugi? Belum buat?"

Surai keunguannya bergoyang ketika anak itu menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Sudah, tapi aku tak ingin dibacakan."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku memilih momen yang tidak bagus untuk _haiku_ yang kubuat."

"Tapi _Sensei_ boleh lihat?"

Dengan ragu, disodorkan buku miliknya pada _Sensei-_ nya itu.

Shouyou jarang sekali terkejut. Jarang sekali. Tapi ia tahu, apa pun yang ditulis oleh setiap muridnya itu pasti sebuah bentuk paling jujur dalam mengekspresikan perasaan dan hal yang paling berharga di dalam hati.

Yoshida Shouyou mengembangkan senyumnya kembali. Senyum paling cerah yang ia lengkungan hari ini.

"Ini bagus, Takasugi. Bagus sekali."

* * *

 _Tak akan lengkap_

 _Kalau sendiri, Tiga_

 _Itulah kami *******_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

 _Haiku:_ sejenis puisi yang terdiri dari tiga baris. Masing-masing baris secara berurutan terdiri dari 5-7-5 suku kata. Misalnya _haiku_ yang dibuat Zura, apabila dipotong per suku kata akan menjadi seperti ini:

 _Bu-lan ber-si-nar_ _ **(5)**_

 _Te-rang, se-dang sang pung-guk_ _ **(7)**_

 _Ha-nya me-man-dang_ _ **(5)**_

Pemotongan kalimat tidak beraturan dalam membuat sebuah _haiku_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fyuh, _gomen_ karena udah terlalu lama gak apdet lagi m(_ _)m

Sejujurnya, tema ini adalah salah satu tema yang pertama kali muncul ketika saya ingin membuat fanfik A-Z ini. Cuma eksekusinya terkendala sama masalah puisinya sendiri. Saya sampai ke perpus buat nyari buku yang membahas tentang _haiku_ /okelebay /tapibener

Awalnya saya kepengen pake _haiku_ yang udah ada. Jadi mereka kayak sahut-sahutan gitu /emangpantun/ Tapi ternyata sulit sekali menemukan _haiku_ yang bener2 pas sama kondisi bocah2 ini. Akhirnya saya putusin buat bikin _haiku_ sendiri (makanya aneh lol)

Trus maap buat yang anime kesayangannya saya mensyen di sini. Di-sensor, kok xD

Oya, semoga keterangan di atas bisa membantu buat yang gak paham soal _haiku_. Kalau sekiranya masih bingung, sila cek mbah gugel, atau bisa tanya lewat _pm_ diriku :3 /kamusiapa

Terakhir, buat yang masih mau baca fanfik ini: Terima kasih! I L U, guys :))

 **p.s:** Buat yang ingin gabung bareng **author Fandom Gintama Indonesia** , _pm_ -in diriku alamat FB kalian, yaaa, /sekaliankenalan /modus


End file.
